


In un'altra vita

by Melorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Philosophy, Pre-Slash, immortal character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: В его вечной жизни нет никаких сверхъестественных способностей или бонусов, нет цели и нет смысла. Он просто продолжает жить, глядя, как сменяются дни, месяцы, годы. Как меняется мир, как меняются люди, но в тоже время остаются самими собой, верными своей природе – раз за разом повторяя одни и те же ошибки. Он не вмешивается ни во что, не может и не хочет.





	In un'altra vita

Хёнсу не понимает, как работает человеческая память. Порой люди помнят о всяких мелочах, не имеющих смысла, вроде опавших листьев или обертки от шоколадной конфеты, пылящейся на полке. Но забывают о днях рождения членов семьи, о сроках сдачи проекта на работе. Не помнят лица своего первого друга и первой любви. Не помнят заботы, с которой мать готовила завтрак, с которой обнимал отец. Хёнсу смотрит на людей, думающих о всяких глупостях, обижающихся по пустякам, и завидует. Так горько и отчаянно, что давно не бьющееся сердце в груди рвет на части, а глаза жжет от невидимых слез.

Хёнсу живет очень долго, так долго, что порой путает года, что не может сразу определить, в каком городе находится. Но он отчетливо помнит лица каждого дорогого человека, ушедшего от него. Он и сам должен был уйти навсегда, но что-то не позволило ему сделать этот шаг, не позволило открыть дверь, ведущую в небытие.

Люди вокруг не знакомы ему. Хёнсу живет на той же улице, где родился его лучший друг, где женился и где умер. Подолгу сидит возле окна, рассматривая знакомое здание, перестроенное, перекрашенное, но всё такое же. Смотрит, как зажигается на веранде свет, как молодая женщина подметает крыльцо, как дети бегают во дворе с мячом. Люди, которых он не знает. Люди, так похожи на тех, кого он когда-то знал. Хёнсу откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза, мечтая навсегда забыть и до конца помнить.

В его вечной жизни нет никаких сверхъестественных способностей или бонусов, нет цели и нет смысла. Он просто продолжает жить, глядя, как сменяются дни, месяцы, годы. Как меняется мир, как меняются люди, но в тоже время остаются самими собой, верными своей природе — раз за разом повторяя одни и те же ошибки. Он не вмешивается ни во что, не может и не хочет.

Испугавшись смерти однажды, того, что ждет по другую сторону двери, Хёнсу отчаянно молил дать ему ещё один шанс. Но сколько бы он ни звал, сколько бы ни просил, никто ему не ответил. И когда он, смирившись, решился на последний шаг, невидимая сила сковала его по рукам и ногам, лишая возможности двигаться. Принимая его просьбу, его выбор, давая ему шанс жить дальше. Рядом не было ни бога, ни ангела, ни демона. Как не было и голоса, звучащего из пустоты. Хёнсу очнулся в больнице, опутанный трубками и проводами, и знал, что больше не сможет умереть. Его наказание за необдуманные желания, за сомнения, за страх.

Он живет так долго, что путает имена и страны, путает дни недели и не может запомнить стоимость кофе. Но помнит, как пахла цветущая вишня, растущая возле ворот школы, помнит запах туалетной воды учителя, который был его первой любовью. Помнит, как звучал смех одноклассниц, помнит синяки под глазами у старшей сестры, помнит плач племянника за соседней дверью. Хёнсу помнит всё, что связано с его первой жизнью, не позволяет себе забыть. Эти воспоминания — единственное, что у него осталось, единственное, что не позволяет ему сойти с ума.

Профессор, с которым он разговаривает, называет его аномалией. Ребенок, которого он защищает от хулиганов — супергероем. Хозяйка дома, в котором он снимает квартиру — странным, старый друг, единственный человек, к которому Хёнсу позволяет себе привязаться — идиотом.

Однажды жил на свете мальчик — вымазанный в грязи, болезненно-худой, но с большими сверкающими глазами. С неутомимой силой воли и тягой к жизни, мальчик, который любил отца, распускающего кулаки, любил мать, прикладывающуюся к бутылке. Мальчик, который подарил Хёнсу веру в то, что мир, так стремящийся к разрушению, достоин ещё одного шанса. Мальчик вырос, стал мужчиной, мужем и отцом, проживал свою жизнь без единого сожаления. Будучи седым старцем, с исчерченным морщинами лицом, он улыбался светло и ярко, светясь изнутри и ласково называя Хёнсу идиотом. Его глаза продолжали сверкать как когда-то в детстве. Хёнсу был с ним рядом на протяжении семидесяти лет, смотрел на взлеты и падения, помогал, как мог, и впервые за многие десятилетия жалел, что не может плакать, когда склонял колени перед холодной могильной плитой.

Сердце в его груди давно не бьется, а из ран не вытекает кровь. Хёнсу со скуки режет пальцы и смотрит, как медленно кожа стягивается обратно, без единой капли крови. В минуты отчаяния он мечтает вырвать себе сердце, но слишком боится боли. Даже маленькая царапина для него оборачивается агонией — плата за желание навредить себе. Он давно не человек; Хёнсу не знает, кто он такой на самом деле, что он такое. Ему не нужно есть, не нужно спать, не нужно двигаться, не нужно даже дышать. Природная аномалия, извращенная шутка высшего разума, то, что не должно существовать.

Хёнсу хоронит близких людей и обещает себе больше ни к кому не привязываться. Но каждый раз нарушает данное обещание, потому что одиночество режет больнее самого острого кинжала. Хёнсу больше не боится умереть, Хёнсу боится остаться один.

Он переезжает с места на место, меняя цвет волос и глаз, меняя гардероб, манеру речи и поведение. Десятки, сотни городов остаются позади, от огромных мегаполисов до маленьких, не отмеченных на карте, деревень. Сезоны сменяют друг друга в едином порядке, и с приходом зимы, каждые двенадцать лет, он собирает свои вещи и садится на поезд, сжимая в руке билет в один конец.

Хёнсу не любит возвращаться туда, где когда-то жил. Но что-то внутри тянет его к местам, где он родился, где вырос, ведет дальше, к местам, где он умирал. Хёнсу не любит Сеул, ему не нравится то, каким он стал. Он помнит поля, засеянные рисом, помнит небоскребы, теряющиеся за облаками, помнит женщин в соломенных шляпах, помнит гул машин, несущихся по дороге. Смотря на свалки мусора, на разрушенные здания, на заваленное обломками метро, Хёнсу прирастает ногами к земле и не может пошевелиться. Он хочет сбежать далеко-далеко, от того, во что превратился город, который он когда-то любил. Внутренний голос нашептывает ему остаться здесь навсегда, осесть на одном месте и ждать. Хёнсу не знает, чего ждать, для него всё потеряло смысл много лет назад.

Будущее, в котором он живет, ничем не отличается от прошлого, в котором он умирал. Цифровой мир будущего, о котором мечтали как ученые, так и простые люди, остался всего лишь мечтами. Технологический прогресс, инновации в сфере освоения космоса, нанотехнологии — всего лишь слова на обрывках старых газет, полустертые строчки из книг, которые он таскает с собой на дне сумки. Полеты в космос, колонизации других планет — не более, чем фантазии людей, не разучившихся верить в чудеса.

Хёнсу и сам представлял себя на борту космического корабля, представлял, как за окном будут проноситься мириады звезд. Представлял далекие галактики, существ, так не похожих на людей. Но ничего из того, что он представлял, не стало реальностью. Войны, следующие одна за другой, лишили мир шанса на другое будущее, опустошая запасы природных ископаемых, уничтожая поля, засеянные рисом, сады с ломящимися от спелых фруктов деревьями. Люди уничтожали сами себя, убивали друг друга. Страны наращивали военный потенциал, накапливали ядерное оружие, готовясь уничтожить всех, кто не станет с ними на одну сторону.

Третья мировая война, четвертая, пятая — Хёнсу давно сбился со счета, перестав следить за выпусками новостей. Он оставил попытки понять, что движет лидерами оппозиционных партий, генералами, отправляющими простых солдат в кровавую мясорубку. Президентами, отдающими приказ сбросить бомбу в центре города, полного невинных людей.

Хёнсу не может забыть крики мужчин и женщин, стариков и детей, сгорающих заживо. Не может забыть тошнотворный запах паленых волос и плоти. Не может выбросить из головы ошметки кожи, лоскутами падающие на пропитанную кровью землю. Хёнсу ненавидит войны, забирающие столько жизней, но ещё сильнее он ненавидит людей, разжигающих конфликты. Людей, ослепленных алчностью и страхом, тех, кто идет по чужим головам ради достижения собственных целей. Людей, которые даже проигрывая, не теряют своего высокомерия.

Хёнсу помнит выпуски новостей, помнит взволнованные голоса ведущих, говорящих об окончании войны. Помнит траурные гимны, звучащие в каждом доме, помнит похоронные процессии, тянущиеся на километры вперед. И никогда не сможет забыть очередное подписание мирное договора, не сможет забыть лицо человека, который уничтожил сотни миллионов людей ради собственных эгоистичных желаний. Человека, который извинялся, глядя в камеры, который за показательными всхлипами прятал так и норовящую расползтись на лице улыбку.

Хёнсу видел много подобных людей, готовых на всё ради власти, видел последствия каждого их поступка. Видел, как прогресс вместо шага вперед делал сразу несколько шагов назад. Хёнсу перестал ждать чуда, перестал мечтать о полетах в космос и о роботах, свободно разгуливающих по улице наравне с людьми. Надежду на то, что люди когда-нибудь изменятся, Хёнсу похоронил вместе с мужчиной, которого полюбил всем сердцем и который принял его таким, какой он есть — полным тайн, забот и незаживающих ран.

Люди проходят мимо, бросая на него подозрительные взгляды, спеша по своим делам. Хёнсу продолжает стоять посреди дороги и смотреть вверх, на белые, постоянно меняющиеся и остающиеся неизменными, облака. Он делает шаг в сторону и врезается в кого-то, несущегося на всех парах. Падает, больно царапая ладони и каменную крошку тротуара, и поднимает глаза. Перед ним сидит мальчик, бледный, с темными волосами и сжатыми в тонкую полоску алыми губами. Совсем ещё ребенок, не старше двенадцати, но с по-взрослому серьезными глазами, в которых читается раздражение. Хёнсу поднимается на ноги, отряхиваясь, и переводит взгляд на свои ладони, замирая в немом шоке. Из тонких, покрытых слоем пыли царапин, сочится кровь. Он не успевает осознать, что происходит, как его сгибает пополам, скручивает от боли, прижимая обратно к земле. Сердце, впервые со дня аварии, делает неуверенный толчок, а за ним ещё один и ещё, легкие разрывает на куски от проникающего внутрь воздуха, а позабытый шум крови в ушах мгновенно оглушает.

Мальчик склоняется над ним, теребит за плечо и, не скрывая беспокойства в голосе, спрашивает:

— Вы в порядке?

Хёнсу слышит его голос как сквозь слой ваты, а прикосновение жжет даже через слои одежды. Он отталкивает чужую руку и предпринимает попытку встать, комкая в кулаке ткань рубашки, костяшками пальцев ощущая, как сильно бьется застоявшееся в груди сердце. Мальчик продолжает стоять рядом, смотрит обиженно из-под встрепанной челки, но не уходит. Хёнсу делает первый неуверенный шаг, пятясь назад от этого странного ребенка, который что-то делает с ним.

Он возвращается домой, в спешке собирает вещи и едет на вокзал. Покупает билет в один конец до Пусана и боится думать о том, что произошло. О том, почему он снова уезжает спустя всего двенадцать дней, почему нарушает собственные правила.

Содранная на ладонях кожа медленно восстанавливается под ритмичный стук колес. Чем дальше становится Сеул, тем медленнее бьется сердце, пока не замирает вновь. Хёнсу страшно, так страшно, как не было никогда. Он не может объяснить, что случилось, не может понять, кем был тот ребенок и что с ним сделал. Хёнсу просто трусливо сбегает, оправдывая себя тем, что ему нужно время подумать. Время, которое в избытке у него и которого так мало у людей, живущих вокруг.

Пусан встречает его ранним снегопадом и сильным холодным ветром, бьющим в лицо. Хёнсу чувствует, как болезненно покалывает кожу, и спешит укрыться в здании вокзала. Он падает на лавку в зале ожидания, роняя чемодан возле ног, и опускает голову. Он сидит так до тех пор, пока не гаснет свет, а пожилой охранник не останавливается рядом, интересуясь:

— Тебе некуда пойти?

Хёнсу кивает головой, запоздало понимая, что это правда. Он подорвался в один миг и сбежал без оглядки, не успев обдумать, что будет делать дальше, в новом старом городе, где для него нет места. Охранник цокает языком и просит подождать немного, уходя по направлению к служебным помещениям. Когда он возвращается, Хёнсу сидит всё в той же позе, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр.

— Пойдем, — говорит охранник и помогает ему подняться, забирая из рук чемодан.

Они идут по занесенной снегом улице мимо серых офисных зданий, мимо витрин закрытых на ночь магазинов, вдоль исписанного баллончиками накренившегося забора. Дом, в который его приводят, старый, едва младше самого Хёнсу, со скрипучими дверями, с полусгнившими половицами, с осыпающейся с крыши черепицей. Охранник кланяется ему в ноги, извиняется за то, что может предложить только это. Хёнсу машет руками, просит прекратить и, улыбаясь, говорит, что его всё устраивает. Говорит, что этот дом похож на тот, где он вырос. Это и правда, и ложь одновременно. Дом из его детства был большим и светлым, наполненным звонкими голосами сестер и ворчанием матери. Дом, который он вспоминает, находился ниже по улице и был виден из окна его комнаты — маленький, покосившийся, с болтающимися на одной петле оконными рамами. Там жил его самый первый и самый лучший друг. Самое светлое и самое горькое воспоминание о жизни, которую он потерял.

Выпавший вечером снег тает к утру, Хёнсу выходит на улицу и, шлепая по лужам, как маленький ребенок, идет в сторону залива. Ноги сами несут его по знакомым дорогам, почти не изменившимся с того времени, когда он был в Пусане последний раз. Он вспоминает ряд магазинчиков, тянущихся вдоль кромки моря на набережной, каменную кладку мостовой и запах свежего асфальта. Вспоминает густой лес, парковую площадь, всегда полную людей, яркий огонь маяка. Хёнсу оглядывается по сторонам с грустной улыбкой — того, что он когда-то знал, больше нет. Вместо леса высится ряд серых унылых многоэтажек, место магазинчиков занимает каменная стена. Асфальт в этой части города весь в выбоинах от колес проезжающих машин. Хёнсу спускается по ступенькам вниз, туда, где волны мягко накатывают на пустынный берег, слизывая соль с выступов волнорезов. Песок под ногами мокрый и пытается затянуть его подобно трясине. Хёнсу двигается вперед, подставляя лицо холодному ветру и брызгам, идет до тех пор, пока не оказывается по колено в воде. Он раскидывает руки в стороны, поворачивается спиной к бескрайнему горизонту и падает, позволяя воде держать его. Небо над головой светло-серое, затянутое массивом облаков, из-за которых не видно солнца. Хёнсу качается на волнах и почти не чувствует холода, только странное умиротворение и единение с самим собой.

Мысли возвращают его на столетия назад, ведут по отдаленным краям памяти, показывая мир таким, каким он мог быть. С цветущими садами, с животными, бегающими по лесам, с пением птиц. Он видел такой островок безмятежности, сокрытый от людских глаз густой листвой и ядовитыми шипами. Сейчас на том месте только выжженная ядерной бомбой пустыня, на черной земле больше никогда не взойдут ростки, птицы не вернутся туда. Хёнсу плачет внутри, когда думает об этом, когда вспоминает нефтяные баржи в океане и тысячи мертвых рыб. Он хочет забыть об этом, но память не позволяет, по крупицам собирая страшные картины в огромный пазл.

Люди разрушают всё, к чему прикасаются. Хёнсу ненавидит людей, забывая, что и он когда-то был человеком, что кидал мусор мимо урны, что ломал ветки кустов, растущих в парке. Люди не умеют быть благодарными, в их крови заложено повторять ошибки тех, кто жил до них. Раз за разом уничтожать с трудом восстановившийся из пепелища мир, к которому Хёнсу только начинает привыкать. Бесконечные войны, распри, раздоры, бесконечная жажда власти и наживы. Хёнсу держится от всего этого подальше, чувствуя, как внутри всё затягивает глухой тоской и безысходностью, от каждого выпуска новостей.

Люди не меняются, Хёнсу уверен в этом. Иногда он встречает тех, кто выбивается из унылой мрачной толпы, кто несет свет и надежду, но эти люди только подтверждают выстроенные у него в голове правила.

Хёнсу часто приходит на пустынный берег, чтобы позволить мыслям свободно течь в голове. Он размышляет о многом, вспоминает, но запрещает себе думать о том, что произошло в Сеуле. Тот мальчик остается для него неразгаданной загадкой, ответ на которую Хёнсу боится получить. Ему снова страшно, так же сильно, как в день своей смерти, и вместе с тем больно. Он прикасается кончиками пальцев к своей груди, надеясь уловить слабый отклик сердца, вновь почувствовать себя настоящим, живым, не ошибкой или аномалией. Но сердце замерло на месте и больше не бьется, как не билось сотни лет до этого.

Хёнсу продолжает жить в старом, покосившемся от времени, доме, с одиноким стариком, у которого нет семьи. В теплый весенний вечер, когда деревья во дворе наряжаются в зеленые одеяния, тот рассказывает Хёнсу о своей жене. О единственной женщине, которую он любил и которая покинула его совсем молодой, спустя три года после свадьбы. Старик плачет, полностью окунаясь в воспоминания, а Хёнсу сидит рядом и гладит его по спине, тихо шепча бесполезные слова утешения.

Сезоны сменяют друг друга один за другим. Хёнсу устраивается на работу в маленький магазинчик на самой окраине города и целыми днями рассматривает покрытые пылью стеллажи. Редкие покупатели из соседних домов или заблудившиеся туристы бросают на него подозрительные взгляды, бродя между полок. Украдкой рассматривают его выбеленные волосы и глубокие синяки под глазами. Хёнсу улыбается каждому, благодарит за покупку показательно-вежливым тоном, и, когда магазинчик пустеет, снова рассматривает пыль на стеллажах. Иногда он поднимается со своего места, берет тряпку и для видимости наводит порядок. Хозяину магазина неважно, что происходит внутри, тот появляется раз в день, забирает выручку, разочарованно цокая языком, и снова уезжает. Хёнсу всё равно.

Он покупает дорогостоящую косметику и каждое утро рисует на лице едва заметные морщины и синяки под глазами. Старик не задает ему вопросов, когда видит ряд баночек на полке в ванной, не спрашивает, почему за столько лет его лицо ничуть не изменилось. Хёнсу рассказывает ему сам, делится своей тайной, в благодарность за дом, за уют, за компанию. Старик плачет, слушая его историю, утирает слезы грязным рукавом домашней кофты, и снова плачет. Хёнсу хлопает его по спине, улыбается и говорит, что всё в порядке, что он уже привык. Но сердце трогает чужое сочувствие, внимание, знание, что он, Хёнсу, кому-то не безразличен.

Он снова начинает танцевать, босиком выходит на улицу, ступая по мокрой земле и острым камням, и кланяется невидимому зрителю. Напевает себе под нос тихую мелодию и медленно движется, позволяя памяти вести его. Одеревеневшие мышцы поддаются с трудом, ноги заплетаются, и Хёнсу падает, чтобы снова встать и продолжить танцевать. Он вспоминает, чему его учили в балетной школе в детстве, в многочисленных танцевальных кружках и в театральном университете. Вспоминает друзей, с которыми он часами отрабатывал одно и тоже движение, учителей, ругающихся, когда у него что-то не получалось, сторожа, выгоняющего его из танцевального класса глубокой ночью. Хёнсу плавно движется в такт музыке, звучащей в голове, заново учится чувствовать свое тело, учится видеть с закрытыми глазами.

Синяки на руках и ногах появляются так же быстро, как и сходят. Каждое новое падение посылает по всему телу вспышку боли — предупреждение, приказ прекратить. Но Хёнсу упрямо встает на ноги, отряхивая прилипшие к одежде листья, и снова начинает танцевать с самого начала. Летом старик наблюдает за ним, сидя на крыльце, горестно вздыхает, когда Хёнсу валится на землю, больно ударяясь коленями о каменистую дорожку, аплодирует, когда у него, наконец, получается. Хёнсу благодарит его, не пытаясь скрыть широкую улыбку на лице, чувствует, что в его пустой жизни появилось что-то важное.

Когда приходит время собирать вещи, Хёнсу не хочет уезжать. Старый уютный дом и живущий в нем старый добрый мужчина стали для него по-настоящему близкими и родными. Звонок телефона застает Хёнсу посреди комнаты с сумкой в одной руке и фотографией в другой. Человек на другом конце провода представляется врачом, говорит медленно, разборчиво, спрашивает у Хёнсу, когда тот сможет приехать, и называет адрес. Он говорит что-то ещё, но Хёнсу больше не слышит, сжимая трубку со всей силы, так, что трещит пластик, он смотрит на фотографию в руке и не верит, что это снова происходит.

Путь до больницы кажется ему бесконечно длинным, но в тоже время слишком коротким. Он идет пешком, застывая посреди дороги, и думает, вспоминает обо всех тех людях, чьи фотографии он помечал черными лентами. И не хочет снова проходить через это, не хочет терять близкого человека. Медсестра за стойкой регистратуры окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и трижды повторяет вопрос. Хёнсу стоит перед ней, облокотившись на стойку, и не может выдавить ни слова. Язык не хочет ворочаться, а в горле словно застрял огромный ком, мешающий дышать. Он с трудом выдавливает из себя имя старика и терпеливо ждет, пока медсестра просматривает список пациентов. Получив номер палаты, Хёнсу на негнущихся ногах поднимается по лестнице, застывая на последней площадке. Он прислоняется спиной к стене и съезжает по ней на пол, пряча лицо в согнутых коленях. Ему снова страшно, страшно смотреть в глаза смерти, страшно признавать реальность, страшно понимать, что он снова остается один. Хёнсу покачивается из стороны в сторону и тихо воет, жалея себя, мечтая избавиться от этого кошмара и уйти самому, туда, где вся его семья, друзья, с которыми он вырос, люди, которых он любил.

Люди рождаются, живут, стареют и умирают — это так же привычно, как и то, что солнце встает на востоке, а садится на западе. Хёнсу не хочет играть в Бога, не хочет никого спасать и обрекать на собственные муки. Он просто хочет снова стать обычным человеком. Тем, у которого из ран сочится кровь, чье дыхание сбивается от быстрого бега. Тем, чье сердце замирает при виде человека, который нравится.

Хёнсу медленно подходит к нужной палате, стоит возле двери, не рискуя потянуть за ручку, боясь того, что ждет его за порогом. Сделав глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, Хёнсу растягивает губы в кривой улыбке и заходит внутрь. Старик лежит на постели, весь опутанный датчиками и проводами, его грудь размеренно вздымается в такт дыханию, а ресницы подрагивают во сне. Несколько шагов до него даются Хёнсу с трудом, белая больничная плитка под ногами кажется ему узким веревочным мостом над пропастью, с которого так легко сорваться и упасть вниз, расшибаясь об острые камни. Каждый шаг приближает его к неизбежному, рождает внутри позабытые ужас и боль. Хёнсу падает возле кровати, утыкаясь лбом в край одеяла, и сжимает руку старика — бледную, покрытую пигментными пятнами и холодную, как лед.

Кардиомонитор над его головой тихо попискивает, отсчитывая удары сердца. Зашедший в палату врач отводит Хёнсу в сторону и озвучивает диагноз «синдром Эйзенменгера», слова, которые Хёнсу никогда прежде не слышал. Врач вздыхает, трет переносицу, теребит манжет рубашки, поправляет галстук и дышит медленно, размеренно, как перед казнью. Только казнь не его, а другого человека, хорошего человека, который мог бы прожить ещё лет десять, если не больше. Хёнсу не нужны медицинские термины и обещания сделать всё, что в их силах.

Он уже не раз видел такое, проходил сам, когда лежал в больнице после аварии с переломанными костями, поврежденными внутренними органами и большой потерей крови. Никто не верил, что Хёнсу очнется, все врачи в голос твердили о необходимости отключить аппарат жизнеобеспечения, дать ему умереть спокойно, а не мучиться от боли в те редкие мгновения, когда он приходит в себя.

Его мама, его нежная, любящая мама, всегда оберегающая его и заботящаяся, решилась на это, со слезами на глазах она нажимала на кнопку отключения питания, вместе с тем отключая его сердце, и умирала вместе с ним. И тогда Хёнсу очнулся, полностью приходя в себя, чувствуя страх, боль, агонию и непонятное счастье. Врачи разводили руками и называли это чудом, не понимая, как человек может выжить после такого и полностью восстановиться.

Странности с Хёнсу начались потом, отключенное сердце вновь забилось, но медленно, почти неохотно, пока не замерло вновь. Мама не отходила от него не на шаг, старея на глазах от страха снова потерять его. Проходили месяцы, годы, люди вокруг, те, кого он знал, медленно умирали один за другим. Соседи, учителя, члены его семьи. Возвращаясь с похорон отца, глядя на взрослого племянника, Хёнсу понимал, что с ним что-то не так. Все вокруг старели, покрывались морщинами, обрастали сединой, и только он не менялся, только он оставался молодым, таким же, как в день, когда он вернулся из небытия. Сестры смотрели на него с жалостью, за которой таился плохо скрываемый страх. Друзья, воспитывающие детей, боялись с ним заговорить. Никто не понимал, что происходит, никто не знал, но не задавал вопросов.

Похоронив мать, Хёнсу собрал свои вещи и в первый раз уехал как можно дальше от дома, в котором вырос, от людей, которых любил. Он посылал письма, открытки, говорил, что с ним всё хорошо, и не ждал ответа.

Шли годы, писем становилось всё меньше, потому что Хёнсу не знал, что говорить. Он мог только извиняться за то, что стал таким, и жалеть, что из сухих глаз не льются слезы. Спустя сотню лет он вернулся в родной город, на могилы своих близких, сталкиваясь там с парнем, так похожим на его племянника. Но не сказал ему ни слова, молча проходя мимо, теряясь среди деревьев, растущих у подножия кладбища. Семьи, которую он любил, больше не было. Их дети, внуки, правнуки для самого Хёнсу были чужими людьми, связанными с ним только общей кровью, которой с каждым поколением становилось всё меньше. Он снова собирал свои вещи, обещая никогда не возвращаться в этот город, зная, что вновь нарушит своё обещание.

Хёнсу жалеет, что не был со своей сестрой в её последние дни, жалеет, что не видел, каким мужчиной вырос его племянник. Жалеет, что не попрощался с друзьями. Жалеет, в тысячный раз за свою долгую жизнь, что стал таким.

Воспоминания окутывают его липкой паутиной, удерживают на одном месте, не давая двигаться. Перед глазами проносится калейдоскоп лиц, молодых и старых, счастливых и грустных, злых и отчаянных. Людей, которые так же, как и старик на больничной койке, медленно угасали, уходя в другой мир, к тем, кого любили.

— Сколько? — единственный вопрос, который Хёнсу удается выдавить из себя.

Врач смотрит на него сочувствующе, но отвечает честно, без прикрас, без ложной отравляющей надежды.

— Несколько дней. Или недель. А может, и несколько часов. Болезнь слишком непредсказуемая, чтобы делать какие-то прогнозы, — он кланяется Хёнсу и уходит, оставляя их наедине.

Хёнсу пододвигает стул к кровати, садится и снова берет старика за руку, невесомо проводя большим пальцем по тонкой коже. Под размеренный писк монитора он проваливается в полудрему, не сон, а странное оцепенение между реальностью и вымышленными мирами, в которые мечтает попасть. В чувство его приводит болезненный стон и следующий за ним кашель. Старик сгибается пополам, отплевывая на белое одеяло сгустки крови, трясущимися руками утирает рот и пытается улыбаться, замечая Хёнсу. Тому хочется кричать, крушить всё вокруг, трясти старика за плечи и просить, чтобы он не умирал. Чтобы не бросал его одного. Старик улыбается, смотрит с грустью и гладит Хёнсу по щеке, шепча на грани слышимости:

— Прости, что больше не смогу смотреть, как ты танцуешь.

Хёнсу утыкается лбом в одеяло, зажмуривается и мечтает, чтобы всё это оказалось дурным сном, кошмаром, который оборвется, стоит только проснуться. Старик гладит его по волосам и молчит, понимая, что скоро всё закончится. Они не разговаривают, проводя время в тишине. Когда старик забывается сном, Хёнсу продолжает сидеть рядом и держать его за руку, чувствуя под пальцами слабый пульс. Медсестры приносят ему еду, к которой Хёнсу не притрагивается, раскладушку, которую он даже не собирает. Врачи просят его сходить домой, позаботиться о себе, но Хёнсу не может. Он боится, что как только покинет здание больницы, старик умрет. Он не хочет оставлять его одного, хочет разделить последние секунды жизни на двоих. Хочет улыбаться на прощание, глядя в постепенно стекленеющие глаза.

Хёнсу смотрит в окно на светлеющее небо и думает, что они смогли выиграть ещё один день. Каждую лишнюю минуту он считает подарком и благодарит Бога, в которого не верит. Старик приходит в себя всё реже, пытается улыбаться, но заходится в болезненном кашле, чуть ли не выплевывая легкие. Хёнсу сжимает руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней, и чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным.

Спустя неделю старик перестает узнавать его, смотрит отстраненным взглядом и зовет свою мертвую жену. Плачет, вспоминая, что её больше нет, и просит подождать ещё немного, потому что скоро он придет к ней. Хёнсу давится воздухом и не дышит, замирая статуей возле кровати. Врачи говорят, что старику остается совсем немного и что Хёнсу лучше быть готовым к этому. Хёнсу не уверен, что к смерти можно быть готовым. Смерть для него — это непозволительная роскошь и боль утраты, неизбежность и проклятие.

Когда садится солнце, Хёнсу знает, что время настало. Знание просто появляется в его голове, оседает там твердой уверенностью. Старик приходит в себя глубокой ночью, смотрит на Хёнсу осмысленным взглядом и просит наклониться поближе.

— Тот мальчик из Сеула, — тихо начинает он, — тебе нужно найти его.

Хёнсу отрицательно мотает головой, он почти забыл о том, что там случилось, заставил себя забыть о странном ребенке и кровоточащих царапинах на ладонях.

— Это может быть твой шанс, — старик берет его за руку и легонько сжимает. — Шанс прожить жизнь в последний раз.

Рука старика холоднее льда, пальцы мелко подрагивают, когда он тянется к щеке Хёнсу.

— Пообещай мне, что найдешь его, — Хёнсу хочет отказать, но слова застревают в горле. — Пообещай мне, что дашь себе ещё один шанс.

— Обещаю, — он не уверен, что сдержит своё обещание, но что-то подсказывает, что теперь он не сможет забрать свои слова назад.

— Хёнсу-а, — старик улыбается синими губами и шепчет, так тихо, что Хёнсу приходится наклониться к нему вплотную, чтобы не пропустить ни звука. — Спасибо, что ты пошел за мной в тот день. Спасибо за твою дружбу. Спасибо, что не дал мне умереть в одиночестве. — Голос становится всё тише, пока не замолкает вовсе, и последнее, что он слышит: — Я люблю тебя. Будь счастлив.

Слова, которые Хёнсу хочет произнести, застревают в горле. Он держит старика за руку, благодарно улыбается, в то время как сердце в груди разрывает на части от невыносимой и такой знакомой боли. Он смотрит, как медленно гаснут глаза, как закрываются веки, как маской застывает лицо. Колебания на мониторе сменяются ровной линией, тишину палаты разрывает резкий писк.

Врачи влетают один за другим, отпихивают несопротивляющегося Хёнсу в сторону и пытаются спасти жизнь, которую уже не спасти. Хёнсу отходит к дальней стене, прислоняется к ней и закрывает глаза руками, чтобы не видеть того, что происходит вокруг. Он слышит грохот выдвигаемых ящиков, топот, скрип двери, а потом резко наступает тишина, и равнодушный голос называет время смерти.

Три ноль восемь.

Хёнсу выходит из палаты, не видя перед собой ничего, врезается в кого-то, на автомате извиняется и идет дальше. Прочь из коридора, окутанного запахом смерти, прочь из больницы, хранящей так много боли, прочь от кошмара, в котором он вынужден жить.

Ноги несут его на пляж, к холодному ветру и мягкому шуму волн. Песок скрипит под подошвами ботинок, на губах оседает морская соль, зимний воздух посылает по телу волну мурашек. Хёнсу падает на колени у самой кромки воды, не замечая ничего, что происходит вокруг, и кричит, громко и отчаянно, насколько хватает силы легких. Он кричит, срывая голос, проклинает мир с его правилами, смерть с её обязанностями, Бога с его карой. Забывается в воспоминаниях, думая о том дне, когда сошел с поезда, когда переступил порог ветхого дома. О днях, проведенных за одним столом, о разговорах на крыльце, об озорной мальчишеской улыбке, меняющей лицо старика до неузнаваемости. О том счастье, которое закончилось слишком быстро, оставляя после себя только горький осадок. Хёнсу представляет старика в молодости, когда тот был подростком, юношей, молодым мужчиной, мужем, вдовцом, когда медленно сгибался под тяжестью лет, когда в волосах появлялось всё больше седых прядей. Он жалеет, что они не встретились раньше, что не смогли пройти жизнь плечом к плечу. Хёнсу не знает, было бы так на самом деле, смогли бы они познакомиться, найти общий язык и ужиться вместе. У старика была своя жизнь, полная радости и планов на будущее, жизнь, в которой Хёнсу могло и не найтись места.

Он запрещает себе думать об этом, запрещает мечтать, но не может удержать рвущиеся, как свора диких собак, мысли. Темная гладь воды мерцает в свете береговых огней. Хёнсу хочет раствориться в ней, позволить пучине затянуть себя на самое одно. Хочет уйти из этого мира, из этой жизни, закончить своё существование. Хочет снова стать обычным человеком, который может постареть, у которого раны не затягиваются как по волшебству. Человеком, который может плакать, когда ему грустно, человеком, который может умереть. Он столько раз обещал себе не привязываться к людям, держаться от них на расстоянии, и каждый раз совершал одну и ту же ошибку. Каждый раз нарушал данное себе обещание.

Всё, что Хёнсу хочет, — это снова увидеть свою семью, своих друзей, людей, которых он любил. Хочет крепко обнять их, почувствовать привычный мамин запах, пожать сильную руку отца. Хочет плакать навзрыд, как в детстве, хочет, чтобы его утешали и гладили по голове. Мысли об этом причиняют невыносимую боль, но Хёнсу не может перестать думать. Он так устал от жизни, устал платить за то, что поддался сомнениям и страху. Он уверен, что не один такой, что все люди на пороге смерти молят дать им второй шанс. По телевизору часто говорили о чудесных случаях исцеления, о людях, которые должны были умереть, но очнулись. Сначала Хёнсу тоже думал, что он один из них — свидетельство божьего милосердия. Но шли годы, те люди завершали свой жизненный цикл, умирали, окруженные близкими людьми. И только Хёнсу продолжал жить, оставаясь таким же, каким и был — молодым и полным сил, с лицом, не исчерченным морщинами. Дар, ставший проклятием, кара за необдуманные желания. Хёнсу знает, что он единственный, кто обречен на вечную, полную потерь жизнь. Он не более чем природная аномалия, извращенная шутка высшего разума, досадная ошибка вселенной. Он может называть себя как угодно, но от этого ничего не изменится. Сердце не станет биться, а из раны не потечет кровь. Хёнсу ненавидит то, что с ним происходит, особенно остро ощущая это в такие дни, как этот. В дни, когда очередной человек покидает его навсегда, чтобы остаться образом в его памяти, прахом в керамической вазе, фотографией за стеклянной дверцей.

Хёнсу протягивает руку и касается поверхности воды, чувствуя, как пальцы покалывает от холода. Поднимается на ноги, стряхивая капли на песок, и пытается рассмотреть темную, незаметную ночью линию горизонта, где небо сливается с морем. Он напрягает глаза изо всех сил, но так ничего и не видит. И думает о том, почему ему не досталась способность видеть в темноте вместо бесполезного бессмертия. Или дышать под водой, или читать мысли других людей, или контролировать погоду, или летать по небу подобно птицам. На любую из этих способностей Хёнсу с удовольствием бы поменял свою собственную, даже на самую глупую и бесполезную.

Перед глазами встает лицо мальчика из прошлого, бледного ребенка с по-взрослому серьезными глазами, и Хёнсу начинает трясти, как от холода. Он не чувствует ледяного ветра, забирающегося под куртку, не чувствует брызг воды, обжигающих кожу. Разум окутывает сомнениями, которые множатся с каждой секундой, заставляя его медленно отойти от дороги, на которую он даже не ступил. Хёнсу боится того, что ждет его впереди. Он привык к однообразию дней, к тому, что каждое утро солнце будет вставать на востоке, а садиться на западе. Боится, как и много лет назад, того, что ждет его в будущем. Боится последствий более страшных, чем вечная жизнь в одиночестве, боится боли, на которую может себя обречь. Хёнсу не хочет больше мучиться, не хочет страдать. Но не знает, что ему сделать, чтобы прекратить всё это.

В глубине души Хёнсу не хочет умирать, боясь и желая и того, что ждет его по ту сторону. Он видел так много смертей, самых разных: смерть от старости, от сердечного приступа, смерть под колесами автомобиля, смерть от болезни, от врачебной ошибки, от потери крови, от удушья. Хёнсу знает, что смерть — это избавление от мук. Но также он знает, что это всегда боль — боль собственная, от полученных ран или от съедающей изнутри болезни. И боль близких людей, вынужденных беспомощно смотреть, как человек, которого они любят, медленно угасает день за днем, навсегда бросая их. Хёнсу не хочет, чтобы кто-то страдал из-за него, эти мысли утешают его, примиряют с одиночеством, на которое он себя раз за разом обрекает. И с фактом, который он ненавидит больше всего.

Путь домой занимает несколько часов. Хёнсу идет, еле переставляя ноги, шаркая подошвами по серой тротуарной плитке, и слышит, как в ботинках хлюпает вода. Останавливается на мгновение и, запрокинув голову, смотрит на пронзительно-голубое небо, без единого облака. Яркое солнце слепит глаза, Хёнсу часто моргает, но не отводит взгляд.

Старик очень любил такую погоду, не по-зимнему теплую, ясную. Любил сидеть возле окна, часами рассматривая небо, называя его единственным постоянным явлением в мире. Хёнсу спорил с ним, говорил про облака, про массивы грозовых туч, про ливни и снегопады. Но старик только отмахивался от него, смеялся, брал за руку и усаживал рядом с собой, прося посмотреть. Хёнсу подчинялся странной просьбе, садился и слушал тихий голос старика, каждый раз повторяющий одно и тоже: «Пока небо не упадет на землю, ничто в этом мире не будет лишено второго шанса». Хёнсу обрывал старика по полуслове, говорил, что всё это бред, вырывал руку и уходил в другую комнату. Снова размышлять о том, чем для него обернулся второй шанс, было больно, так же, как и сотни дней до этого.

Хёнсу трясет головой, отгоняя воспоминания, не хочет думать об этом. Но мысли настойчиво возвращаются одна за другой, стройным рядом картинок из прошлого проносясь перед глазами.

Он никогда не умел справляться с болью. За годы занятий танцами научился игнорировать поврежденные связки, усыпанные синяками ноги от постоянных падений, ноющую поясницу. Но с тем, что происходило внутри, Хёнсу бороться так и не научился. Его страхи — самые большие, самые личные, самые потаенные — были с ним всегда, никуда не делись, следуя за ним из города в город, обостряясь из года в год.

Хёнсу обхватывает себя руками за плечи, останавливаясь перед ступеньками, которые неожиданно появляются перед ним. Смотрит на знакомый каменный узор, на деревянные перила и не помнит, как дошел сюда. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он готовится встретиться со своим очередным страхом, с воплощением кошмара, ждущим его по другую сторону старой скрипучей двери.

Хёнсу переступает порог дома, скидывает ботинки и щелкает выключателем. Хочет крикнуть привычное «я дома», но осекается. Тишина расползается по дому вместе со сквозняком из окна, которое Хёнсу забыл плотно прикрыть. Тишина давящая, темная, густая. Тишина, которой никогда не было в этом месте. Старик любил жизнь, любил шум телевизора, бренчание кастрюль на кухне, трель колокольчиков над дверью. Любил разговаривать сам с собой, втягивая в этот разговор и Хёнсу. А когда ему надоедало говорить, выстукивал пальцами одному ему известный ритм.

Хёнсу прислоняется виском к холодному стеклу и смотрит на улицу — на каменные дорожки, на запущенный сад, на забытый возле калитки мяч. И стискивает зубы, чтобы не закричать от невыносимой тоски, разрывающей его на куски. Чувствует, как страх липкими щупальцами охватывает его тело, посылая холодок по спине. Он падает, как подкошенный, в последний момент успевая выставить перед собой руки, и не может сдержать тихого болезненного стона. Тишина с каждым мгновением давит всё сильнее, усиливая страх, разъедая его сознание изнутри.

Он так часто проходил через это, что давно должен был привыкнуть. Забывая на короткие мгновения, что боль — это не то, к чему можно привыкнуть. Жил, обманывая себя надеждами на другой исход, пока смерть снова не объявлялась на пороге, ероша волосы на затылке ледяным дыханием. И всё повторялось, как заезженная пластинка, бесконечный круговорот из смертей, одиночества, недолгого счастья и невыносимой боли.

Хёнсу усаживается на пол, опираясь плечом о стену, и обводит взглядом комнату. Вещи лежат там же, где он их и оставил неделю назад, в спешке собираясь в больницу после звонка. Телефонная трубка валяется на полу рядом с наполовину собранной сумкой, возле стены стоят картонные коробки, которые Хёнсу собирался выбросить. Полки на стеллажах покрыты тонким слоем пыли, рамка с фотографией лежит стеклом вниз на подоконнике. Хёнсу тянется за ней, берет в руки и долго рассматривает, больше не в силах отгонять воспоминания.

На фотографии они со стариком сидят рядом, щурятся от яркого солнца и улыбаются. Хёнсу отчетливо помнит тот день, помнит шелест листвы, детский смех за их спинами, запах свиных колбасок на гриле. Помнит ничего не значащие разговоры, помнит соседскую девчонку, собирающую для него цветы. Самый обычный день, ничем не примечательный, но он засел в памяти яркими образами. Старик был рядом с ним всё время, улыбался, смеялся, много говорил, но почему-то Хёнсу не может вспомнить его лицо. Хмурится, напрягая память, воспроизводит каждую эмоцию, проскальзывающую в чужом голосе, но вместо лица видит только белое размытое пятно. Это пугает сильнее, чем пустой дом, сильнее, чем опутывающая по рукам и ногам тишина, сильнее, чем застывшие эмоции в остекленевших глазах. В голове словно срабатывает какой-то защитный механизм, пытающийся защитить его от боли, но вместо этого делает только хуже.

Хёнсу вцепляется себе в волосы, раскачивается из стороны в сторону и не оставляет попыток вспомнить. В себя он приходит от тихого стука в дверь и голоса, зовущего его по имени. Поднимается на ноги, опираясь на стену, и идет в коридор. На крыльце стоит соседка, смотрит на него полным сочувствия взглядом и украдкой вытирает выступающие на глазах слезы. Хёнсу не нужно говорить или задавать вопросов, он видит, читает по её лицу — знает, она всё знает. Ещё один человек, вынужденный страдать из-за устройства мира, из-за жизненного цикла, подошедшего к концу.

— Ты в порядке? — соседка берет его за руку и пытается заглянуть в глаза.

Хёнсу пожимает плечами и отворачивается, не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел, как ему больно. Не хочет говорить о том, что чувствует, потому что это слишком страшно и выходит за рамки понимания обычных людей. Так он убеждает себя молчать из года в год, от одной смерти к другой. Хёнсу боится, что если однажды заговорит, то сорвется, сломается и больше не сможет собрать себя воедино. Боится, что останется сломанным, одиноким и никому не нужным на всю оставшуюся вечность. Боится снова увидеть страх на лицах людей, обращенных к нему, боится выглядеть в их глазах монстром.

Хёнсу не всё равно, как бы он не пытался доказывать себе и всем вокруг обратное. Даже спустя сотни прожитых лет он остается обычным человеком, которому хочется плакать, когда больно, забиваться в угол, неделями не выходить из дома. Хочется истязать себя болезненными воспоминаниями, лелея последние проведенные рядом дни как самую огромную ценность.

Соседка громко вздыхает и подается вперед, сжимая его в объятиях. Плачет, уткнувшись в плечо, и тихо бормочет слова утешения. Хёнсу обнимает её в ответ, касается подбородком макушки, позволяя себе на мгновение побыть слабым, беспомощным и потерянным. Но быстро берет себя в руки, делает шаг назад и склоняется в поклоне.

— Если нужна будет помощь, ты только скажи, хорошо? Мы все поможем.

Хёнсу выдавливает из себя тихое «спасибо» и возвращается в дом. Он знает, что стоит ему только попросить, и все соседи соберутся вместе, чтобы помочь с похоронами. Старика любили все вокруг: от капризных соседских детей до суровой начальницы вокзала, где он работал. Жизнь кипела вокруг него, устраивая хороводы из ярких красок и громких, порой оглушающих звуков. Хёнсу невольно был втянут в эту бурю, но не чувствовал неудобства. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя живым и настоящим, чувствовал себя обычным человеком. Человеком со своими тайнами, человеком, у которого шкафы ломятся от косметики, а лицо чешется под слоем грима. Старик позволял ему быть счастливым, убеждал, что сидеть взаперти не выход, что нужно наслаждаться каждым прожитым днем. И Хёнсу подхватывал этот заразительный оптимизм, заново учился улыбаться самым простым вещам. Чувствовал себя несмышленым ребенком, но был рад сбросить с плеч груз прожитых лет. Был рад чужой заботе, вниманию и любви, которые получал. Старик обращался с ним, как с другом, как с сыном и как с внуком. Мог попросить совета, если было нужно, мог поделиться секретом, о котором никто больше не знал. Мог часами читать нравоучения и придумывать страшные наказания. А после выставлять на стол бутылку соджу и приказным тоном требовать, чтобы Хёнсу выпил вместе с ним. И Хёнсу соглашался, давил улыбку, глядя на показательно-суровое лицо с лучащимися весельем глазами.

Он любил старика, любил как друга, как отца, как деда. Тот стал для него самым близким человеком на двенадцать лет. Человеком, добавившим в его серый мир давно забытые яркие цвета. И оттого боль от его потери была такой же яркой, такой же наполненной красками и звуками, как и жизнь вместе с ним.

Вещи в комнате продолжают лежать на тех же самых местах. У Хёнсу нет сил наводить порядок, нет желания что-то передвигать. На кухонном столе стоит кружка с недопитым чаем, которой пользовался старик в свое последнее утро. Хёнсу рассматривает её несколько минут, тянется пальцами, касаясь желтой ручки, но тут же одергивает руку, словно обжегшись. Он ждет, что сейчас хлопнет дверь, что в коридоре прозвучат знакомые шаги, что на кухню к нему, сонно зевая, войдет старик. Но слышит только тишину, нарушаемую тихим гулом ветра и голосами с улицы.

В комнате, которую он занимает, привычный беспорядок, который Хёнсу обещал себе убрать, но всё откладывал на потом. Он медленно наклоняется, поднимая с пола листок из нотной тетради, и скользит взглядом по строчкам песни, которую пытался сочинить. Занятие глупое и бессмысленное, к которому у Хёнсу нет способностей, но ему так хотелось создать что-то своё, что он не смог отделаться от соблазна. Старик ругал его, когда Хёнсу при нем называл свои попытки глупостью, и говорил, что любое дело заслуживает право на жизнь. И что никто не застрахован от ошибок. Он говорил много чего, порой теряясь в мыслях, уходя от темы разговора, но всегда мог подобрать слова, которые вселяли в Хёнсу веру в свои силы.

Хёнсу понимает, что слишком привык ко всему этому. Привык к руке, помогающей ему подняться, к плечу, на которое можно опереться, к спине, за которой можно укрыться. Он не знает, как будет жить дальше, не знает, как будет заново привыкать к одиночеству и пустоте. Он может найти другого человека, привязаться к нему, впустить в свою жизнь, как делал раньше. Но не может, потому что это нечестно по отношению к другим, в которых он ищет только замену. Только слабое лекарство от боли, которое действует так же эффективно, как и наложенный на глубокую рану бактерицидный пластырь.

Хёнсу достает из шкафа черный костюм, стрясает с пиджака невидимые пылинки и начинает переодеваться. Застегнув манжеты, он видит себя в отражении зеркальной дверцы и тут же отворачивается. Достает многочисленные крема, тени, карандаши и привычными, выработанными за годы, движениями, рисует себе новое лицо. Осунувшееся, с огромными синяками под глазами, с посеревшей от усталости кожей, с обескровленными потрескавшимися губами. Человек, которого он видит в зеркале после нанесения последнего слоя пудры, знаком ему. Они встречаются редко и только на похоронах, оба облаченные в траур, оба с глазами побитой собаки, прошедшей следом за своим хозяином все круги ада и брошенной у подножия лестницы, ведущей к райским вратам. Человек из отражения кивает ему, повторяя движения вслед за Хёнсу, хмурится, сдвигая брови к переносице. Открывает рот, будто собирается что-то сказать, и закрывает, так и не вымолвив ни слова. Хёнсу рассматривает его, подмечая тени, которых раньше не было, и думает о том, как выглядел бы в свои настоящие сорок лет, а не те, которые он из года в год рисует четкими выверенными движениями.

Из сумки в комнате он достает маленькую коробочку, в которой лежит траурная лента, та самая, которая была на нем в день похорон отца. Та самая, в которой он хоронил мать. Единственная вещь, оставшаяся из его первой жизни, хранящая в себе все оттенки его боли. Приколов ленту к рукаву пиджака, Хёнсу набрасывает на плечи куртку и выходит из дома, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.

По дороге в больницу он останавливается перед неприметной парикмахерской и, поддаваясь странному порыву, заходит внутрь. Девушка за столом не поднимает головы, когда слышит звук открывшейся двери, скучающим взглядом продолжая рассматривать свои ногти. Из дальней комнаты выглядывает женщина средних лет и жестом просит его подождать минутку. Хёнсу садится в мягкое кресло, складывает руки на груди и прикрывает глаза.

— Простите за ожидание, — раздается голос над самым ухом, — что будем делать?

Хёнсу смотрит на себя в зеркало и не помнит, как и зачем здесь оказался. Дергает кончики отросших волос и говорит прежде, чем успевает подумать, просит перекрасить его в черный. Женщина-парикмахер кивает сама себе и молча принимается за работу. Она не задает вопросов, не лезет с разговорами, чтобы заполнить повисшую тишину. В нос ударяет резкий запах дешевой краски, волосы тяжелеют, измазанные черной жижей. Хёнсу терпеливо ждет, пока всё закончится, поворачиваясь из стороны в стороны, когда его просят, или наклоняясь вперед. Он поднимается с места, когда приходит время смывать краску, старается не морщиться, когда улавливает ненавистный запах миндаля в шампуне.

Хёнсу прикрывает глаза, пока ему высушивают волосы, создавая на голове подобие модной прически, и мысленно находится далеко от этого места, за пределами времени и памяти. Как в детстве убегает в выдуманные миры, прячется там, но уже не от отца, узнавшего, что Хёнсу прогулял школу, чтобы посмотреть на уличных танцоров. А от реальности, которая с каждой минутой всё сильнее давит на плечи огромным грузом ответственности. От ожиданий, которые он сам на себя возложил и которые боится не оправдать. Он хочет достойно проводить старика, хочет быть сильным перед другими, не хочет быть человеком, который не достоин ничего, кроме жалости.

Женщина-парикмахер в последний раз проводит расческой по его волосам и предлагает оценить получившийся результат. Хёнсу рассматривает себя в зеркале, понимая, что ничего не изменилось. Нарисованные синяки не стали выглядеть меньше, кожа не вернула привычный смуглый оттенок. Ничего не изменилось, кроме цвета волос, на который Хёнсу давно перестал обращать внимание, крася волосы скорее по привычке, чем из желания выделиться.

Он благодарит женщину за работу, расплачивается и выходит на улицу. Небо над головой такое же чистое, как и утром, и солнце продолжает ярко светить, радуя случайных прохожих капелькой тепла. Мимо крыльца, на котором он стоит, проходит молодая пара, они улыбаются друг другу и тихо смеются. Хёнсу хочется схватить этих двоих, хорошенько встряхнуть, вцепившись в плечи со всей силы, и зло выдохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы, что сейчас не повод для веселья. Он заглушает в себе эти порывы, понимая, что люди вокруг всего лишь незнакомцы, которым нет дела до его горя, как и ему самому нет дела до их жизни. Он тоже хочет беззаботно улыбаться, как и раньше, хочет веселиться. Хочет смеяться над шутками старика, пить чай, сидя на крыльце их дома. Хочет вместе с ним смотреть, как возвращаются с работы соседи, махать им рукой в знак приветствия и снова возвращаться к ничего не значащему разговору.

Хёнсу ловит такси и называет водителю адрес больницы. Садится на заднее сидение, откидываясь на спинку, и рассматривает улицы, проносящиеся за окном. Людей, идущих по своим делам, голубей, оккупировавших козырек над магазином, дворника, тянущего мешок с мусором в неприметный переулок. Жизнь продолжает кипеть, земля продолжает вращаться, солнце продолжает ярко светить. Смерть одного маленького человека ничего не изменит, кто захочет проститься с ним — сделает это, кто захочет заплакать — заплачет. А потом люди уйдут, чтобы на следующий день забыть об этом, продолжая тонуть в рутине дней, наполненных делами дома, делами на работе, своей собственной семьей. И только у Хёнсу нет никого, к кому он мог бы пойти, у кого он мог бы найти своё спасение, свой островок покоя и безопасности, свою отдушину. Ему придется возвращаться в пустой дом, хранящий в себе множество воспоминаний, ходить по комнатам, где всё напоминает о старике. Хёнсу придется жить дальше, помня, что на его глазах умер близкий человек, и испытывать жгучее чувство стыда от невозможности оплакать его, как и подобает члену семьи.

Хёнсу знает, что старик занес его в семейный реестр как двоюродного племянника, знает, что передал ему права на сам дом и землю под ним. И запоздало понимает, что тот знал о своей болезни, знал давно, но молчал. Предпочитая не травить себя ожиданием смерти, а жить, наслаждаясь каждым днем как в последний раз. Хёнсу мог только завидовать его оптимизму и силе воли, его несгибаемому духу и добрым глазам, порой видящим других людей насквозь.

Похороны проходят как в тумане. Персонал больницы выражает ему свои соболезнования, врач сжимает плечо и берет с него обещание продолжать жить, несмотря ни на что. Хёнсу смиряет его усталым взглядом и молчит, не видя смысла в словах, которые никто, кроме него, не поймет. Трясущимися руками он крепит на рамку с фотографией черные ленточки, отходит назад и склоняется в глубоком поклоне, мысленно умоляя простить его.

Вереница людей, знакомых и смутно-узнаваемых, кланяются ему, выражают свои соболезнования и отводят наполненные слезами глаза. Хёнсу смотрит, как они садятся за стол, как разливают по рюмкам алкоголь, видит, как меняется выражение на их лицах. Как место глубокой скорби занимают печаль и усталость. Хёнсу принимает конверты, не зная, что с ними делать, рассматривает десятки венков от самых разных людей. И как наяву слышит треск пламени в каменной печи.

Он остается в поминальной комнате на всю ночь, сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене, и не отводит взгляда от фотографии на алтаре. Чувствует, как вина пускает глубокие корни в его теле, как медленно по ним струится яд, отравляющий сознание. Хёнсу знает, что старик бы не одобрил такое поведение, что ругался, брызжа слюной. Но старика здесь нет, кроме него самого здесь никого больше нет, и Хёнсу не уверен, что у него хватит сил это изменить. Он устал, так, как не уставал за всю свою долгую жизнь. Устал от бесконечной боли, от разочарования, от потерь. Устал от смертей и похорон, от слез, которые не может пролить. Устал жить дальше, делая вид, что всё хорошо. Он так устал быть сильным.

Будь старик рядом с ним, тот отвесил бы ему подзатыльник, громко ворча о современной молодежи, за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, выволок бы на улицу, заставляя дышать полной грудью. Старик бы делал вид, что не помнит об их разнице в возрасте, а Хёнсу подыгрывал бы ему, заново примеряя на себя роль обычного человека. Прятал бы улыбку за показным недовольством, ругался сквозь зубы, а после, устав сдерживаться — хохотал во весь голос. Старик смеялся бы вместе с ним, хлопал по плечу и просил не забывать о самом главном. О том, что, несмотря ни на что, нельзя прекращать улыбаться.

Хёнсу слышит его голос, как если бы старик сидел рядом с ним, привалившись спиной к стене. Слышит привычные скрипучие нотки, слышит злость и раздражение, усталость и таящуюся за ней заботу. Хёнсу знает старика как самого себя, закрыв глаза, в мельчайших деталях может воспроизвести в памяти его лицо, от шрама на левой брови до каждой родинки и морщинки. И от этих знаний боль внутри становится только сильнее, кислотой течет по венам, разъедая его изнутри.

Людей становится всё меньше, один за другим они возвращаются по своим домам — к родителям, к женам, к детям. Кто-то возвращается в пустую квартиру к захламленным комнатам и грязной посуде в раковине, кто-то спешит на работу. Перед уходом каждый из них подходит к Хёнсу, чтобы выразиться свои соболезнования. Десятки голосов шепчут слова утешения, соболезнуют его потере и просят быть сильным. Но Хёнсу не слушает их, не хочет слышать.

Соседка присаживается рядом с ним на пол, обнимает за плечи и притягивает к себе. Она молчит, единственная из всех, кто понимает, что слова ничего не изменят, не вернут человека, которого они все любили. Она просто сидит рядом, давая Хёнсу то, что ему так нужно — плечо, на которое можно опереться. Плечо, в которое можно уткнуться и, закрыв глаза, позволить себе хотя бы на несколько минут побыть слабым.

Хёнсу не знает, сколько прошло времени. Не знает, вечер на улице или же ночь, а может, и раннее утро. В поминальном зале тихо, так же тихо, как и в доме, в который он не хочет возвращаться. Соседка спит, подтянув колени к груди и положив ладони под голову. Хёнсу украдкой рассматривает её лицо — уставшее, бледное, с мешками под глазами, с ресницами, слипшимися от пролитых слез.

Чувство вины снова дает о себе знать, острой болью пронзая грудную клетку. Хёнсу чувствует себя виноватым перед всеми людьми, и особенно перед теми, кто сидит рядом с ним на похоронах. Кто оплакивает смерть члена семьи, друга или возлюбленного. Кто шепчет на грани слышимости, думая, что их не услышат: «Скоро я присоединюсь к тебе, пожалуйста, дождись меня». Соседка тоже шептала эти слова, когда склонялась в поклоне над насыпью мокрой земли, под слоем которой лежал её муж, скончавшийся от инфекции. Повторяла их, когда возлагала цветы, когда молилась Богам за покой ушедшей души, когда плакала, сидя на крыльце дома, подальше от многочисленных глаз и ушей.

Хёнсу видел множество таких людей, женщин и мужчин, родителей и детей. Матерей, хоронящих своих сыновей, отцов, оплакивающих потерю единственной дочери, бабушек и дедушек, потерявших своих внуков. Волей-неволей, Хёнсу оказывался втянут во всё это, в бессмысленный и жестокий хоровод смерти, который та водит вокруг него из года в год, собирая всё больше и больше людей. Взрослых и молодых, детей и стариков, тех, чья жизнь подошла к концу. Тех, кто значит для Хёнсу больше, чем весь остальной мир.

Он проваливается так глубоко в свои мысли, что не сразу слышит, как его зовут. Не сразу чувствует, как его трясут, пытаясь привести в чувство. Соседка склоняется над ним, обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза и касается ладонью лба, проверяя температуру.

— Ты в порядке?

Хёнсу устало кивает головой, уставший от этого вопроса, уставший от людей, которые не прекращают его задавать. Он не в порядке, давно уже не в порядке, и никогда не будет. Хёнсу поднимается на ноги и подходит к алтарю, долго смотрит на фотографию, с которой ему счастливо улыбается старик. И пытается ответить ему тем же, кривя непослушные губы в жалком подобии улыбки. Слышит тихие всхлипы позади и, закрыв глаза, склоняется в глубоком поклоне.

К вечеру снова собираются люди, Хёнсу продолжает выслушивать соболезнования и слова утешения, продолжает принимать конверты и размещать венки. Он мечтает, чтобы всё это скорее закончилось, мечтает выйти наружу и идти, куда глаза глядят. Мечтает оказаться у залива, где в лицо дует ледяной ветер, а вода обжигает холодом. Мечтает с разбегу броситься в море, позволяя течению затянуть его на самое дно.

Он чувствует, как вина острыми иголками вонзается в его нервы, как стыд раздирает его душу на кровавые ошметки. Он не виноват в том, что стал таким, не виноват в том, что не может умереть. Старик часто повторял ему эти слова, кричал, срывая голос, и тихо умолял поверить. Но Хёнсу не мог, отказываясь слушать, продолжая винить себя за смерти, свидетелями которых стал. Он и сам понимал это, знал, что поступает глупо, но привык считать это своим наказанием, платой за вечную жизнь.

Он чувствует себя виноватым перед всем миром, но не может никому об этом рассказать. Боится страха в чужих глазах, боится непонимания, боится той боли, которую люди могут ему причинить. Хёнсу чувствует себя маленьким и слабым на фоне мира, частью которого он давно не является.

На третий день он покидает поминальную комнату, выходит на крыльцо больницы и, прислонившись спиной к колонне на входе, заново учиться дышать. Боль медленно отходит на второй план, заглушаемая голосом разума, вопросами о том, что ему делать дальше. Хёнсу думает о Сеуле, об улице, на которой жил, о квартире, которую снимал. Думает о маленькой музыкальной студии, которую они с друзьями арендовали на троих. Думает о той жизни, которая кажется ненастоящей, о людях, которых давно нет. Он прикрывает глаза, снова позволяя мыслям уводить его далеко-далеко по дорожкам памяти, окунать в те дни, когда за его плечами не было груза прожитых лет. Вспоминает тихий дворик, спрятанный между домов, скрипучие качели с облупившейся краской. Вспоминает лучшего друга, рисующего на асфальте большое красное солнце забытыми детскими мелками. Вспоминает дожди, загоняющие их в неприметное кафе в подвальчике.

Воспоминаний так много, что Хёнсу не хватит и десятка лет, чтобы перебрать их все. Но не для этого он раз за разом окунается в них, не для этого бередит старые раны. Хёнсу боится забыть тех, кого любил, боится потерять единственную ниточку со своей настоящей жизнью. Боится забыть, каково это — быть обычным человеком.

Перед самой кремацией Хёнсу откидывает крышку гроба и просит дать ему несколько минут. Протягивает руку, пропуская сквозь тонкие седые волосы, улыбается уголками губ и шепчет на грани слышимости: «Прощай, мой дорогой друг». Хёнсу чувствует жжение в глазах и моргает, не понимая, что происходит. Слез нет, но предшествующие им ощущения не покидают Хёнсу весь оставшийся день. Не когда тело старика готовят к кремации, не когда Хёнсу выходит в зал ожидания, отказываясь смотреть, как единственный близкий за много лет человек оказывается в большой каменной печи. Глаза продолжает щипать, когда Хёнсу принимает из рук врача урну с прахом, когда выходит на улицу и садится на ближайшую к входу лавку. Когда роняет голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь, и утробно воет от невыносимой тоски и боли.

Хёнсу до последнего тешил себя иррациональными надеждами, что старик откроет глаза, улыбнется, как раньше, и скажет, что всё это просто шутка. А Хёнсу будет злиться, кричать, топать ногами, уходить к морю и сидеть там по несколько дней. А потом он будет возвращаться домой, где его будут ждать чашка горячего чая, крепкие объятия и большой мягкий плед.

Хёнсу до последнего надеялся, что чудо произойдет, до последнего верил, что его молитвы будут услышаны. Он переводит взгляд на урну, стоящую рядом на лавочке, кончиками пальцев проводит по резному рисунку возле самого горлышка и чувствует, как губы снова складываются в подобии улыбки.

Чудес не бывает, то, что случилось с ним — не чудо, а кара за необдуманные желания. Страдания, на которые Хёнсу никогда бы не обрек другого человека. Но в минуты полного отчаяния, когда боль затмевает здравый смысл, когда тоска рвет его на части — Хёнсу мечтает, чтобы рядом с ним был другой человек, такой же, как и он сам. Человек, обреченный на вечную, полную потерь жизнь.

Хёнсу трет лицо, размазывая по щекам остатки косметики, запрокидывает голову и всматривается в чистое небо — ярко-голубое, без единого облака — такое же, как и несколько дней назад. Мир вокруг не изменился из-за смерти одного-единственного человека. Земля не перестала вращаться, солнце не перестало светить. Люди не перестали спешить по своим делам, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Хёнсу не может их в этом винить, он и сам был таким же — равнодушным к чужой боли, к чужим потерям, безразличным к тому, что происходит вокруг. Он избегал похорон, чувствуя себя неловко в окружении плачущих людей. Ускорял шаг, проходя на улице мимо людей, облаченных в траурные одежды. Он не понимал, почему смерть — это так страшно, не знал, каково это — терять близких людей.

Хёнсу вспоминает те времена с грустной улыбкой, вспоминает того себя — совсем ещё ребенка, глупого и несмышленого. Ребенка, который боялся быть не таким, как все. Ребенка, который выдавливал из себя слезы на могиле дедушки, которого даже не знал. Ребенка, который вырос слишком быстро, который слишком рано столкнулся с пониманием того, как на самом деле устроен мир. Ему было всего двадцать шесть — уже не ребенок, юноша, но ещё и не взрослый — когда страшная авария в центре Сеула унесла жизни десятков людей. И он был одним из тех, кого врачи вытащили из покореженного автобуса, столкнувшегося на полном ходу с грузовой фурой, потерявшей управление. Он был одним из тех, чье тело превратилось в кровавое месиво — набор из сломанных костей, порванных мышц и поврежденных внутренних органов. Он был одним из тех, на кого повесили ярлык — уже не спасти.

Хёнсу тогда ехал домой после репетиции, переписывался с лучшим другом, строя очередные грандиозные планы, и не думал о том, что завтра для него может и не наступить. Не представлял, что такое смерть, и что он может с ней столкнуться, не дожив и до тридцати. Не думал, что второй шанс, который он посчитал даром, обернется для него настоящим проклятием.

У Хёнсу было много времени, больше, чем у любого другого человека, чтобы изменить свое мнение о мире. Чтобы научиться чувствовать чужую боль как свою собственную, чтобы приносить цветы на похороны людей, которых он даже не знал. Чтобы кланяться в ноги скорбящей семье, чтобы ценить жизнь в любых её проявлениях.

Хёнсу снова улыбается, растворяясь в воспоминаниях. Он продолжает сидеть на лавочке и рассматривать больничный двор и редких прохожих, бегущих по узким дорожкам. Когда на небе появляются первые звезды, а над его головой один за другим зажигаются фонари, Хёнсу рывком поднимается на ноги и повторяет слова старика, обращаясь к пустоте:

— Пока небо не упадет на землю, ничто в этом мире не будет лишено второго шанса.

Он возвращается в пустой дом, крепко сжимая в руках урну с прахом. Скидывает обувь и бродит из комнаты в комнату, слыша эхо своих шагов, отражающихся от каменных стен. Рассматривает фотографии на стенах, словно видит их в первый раз, книги на полках, сувениры из поездок на тумбочке в прихожей. Видит гору нестиранной одежды и незаправленную постель, чашку с недопитым чаем на кухонном столе, чувствует запах прокисшего супа, который он забыл убрать в холодильник. Хёнсу не может найти места, чтобы присесть, чтобы дать себе время отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Он слоняется по дому, как привидение, ни на секунду не выпуская из рук урну, не зная, что ему делать дальше.

Будь старик рядом, он бы дал ему совет, помог бы принять решение и собраться с силами. Утешил бы или отругал, сунул в руки стакан с крепким неизвестно откуда взявшимся алкоголем и заставил бы всё выпить. Но старик больше никогда не заговорит с ним, не отвесит подзатыльник, не кинет подушкой, не засмеется над неудачной шуткой, не улыбнется, встречая Хёнсу с работы.

Хёнсу спотыкается о брошенную на полу сумку и едва не падает, чудом удерживая урну в руках. Он аккуратно ставит её на пол, а сам ложится рядом и закрывает глаза. В его голове звучат десятки голосов, сливающиеся в нестройный хор, зовущие его по имени, каждый на свой лад. Он слышит крики и плач, слышит радостный смех и сдавленные истеричные смешки. Он узнает каждый из этих голосов — матери, сестры, лучшего друга, ребенка, которого он взял под свою защиту, старика, которому помог достойно закончить свою жизнь. Все эти люди одинаково дороги ему — по каждому из них он скучает. Каждого из них он мечтает увидеть и крепко обнять. Голоса сливаются с его мыслями, Хёнсу уже не знает, где заканчиваются воспоминания и начинаются его собственные желания. Он слышит, как мать ласково зовет его, как просит поторопиться и прийти к ним. Слышит, как её перебивает отец, как говорит, что они ждут его уже слишком давно. Слышит, как вклинивается в разговор племянник, как просит не забывать их. Слышит лучшего друга, который с привычными нотками иронии говорит о том, что скучает.

Хёнсу лежит на холодном полу, подтянув колени к груди, и чувствует, как снова начинает щипать глаза. Он плачет глубоко внутри, оплакивает свою жизнь, полную потерь, свою проклятую судьбу, лелеет, как младенца, свою увеличивающуюся с каждым годом боль. Хёнсу знает, что ему нужно делать, чтобы закончить всё это. Но он боится сделать последний шаг, боится неизвестности, которая ждет впереди.

Дни в пустом доме текут медленно, Хёнсу убирается в комнатах, попутно собирая вещи свои и старика. Запаковывает в большие коробки посуду и мелкие сувениры, освобождает книжные полки и шкафы, снимает со стен фотографии, складывая их в отдельную сумку. Он перевозит это всё в камеру хранения, оплачивая аренду на двенадцать лет вперед, теша себя надеждой когда-нибудь снова вернуться сюда.

Дом, хранящий множество воспоминания, с каждым днем всё больше перестает напоминать то место, куда Хёнсу возвращался после работы. Место, где его всегда ждали с чашкой горячего чая и мягким пахнущим травами полотенцем. По пустым комнатам гуляют сквозняки, теребят неснятые занавески на окнах и холодом проходятся по босым ступням. Хёнсу ежится, плотнее кутаясь в домашнюю кофту, и греет замерзшие руки о единственную оставшуюся кружку, наполненную до краев, горячим кофе.

Он до последнего оттягивает поездку в колумбарий, находя всё больше и больше неотложных дел. Он боится поставить точку в очередной истории, расстаться с человеком, который стал для него членом семьи. Хёнсу часами смотрит на урну с прахом, иногда разговаривает — делится переживаниями, спрашивает о том, что ему делать дальше, не ожидая ответа. Но чаще он просто молчит, рассматривая небо за окном — неизменное и постоянно меняющееся. С первым снегом он выходит из дома, крепко сжимая урну в руках, и ловит такси, называя водителю адрес. Тот долго рассматривает Хёнсу в зеркало заднего вида, но ничего не говорит до самого конца поездки, лишь в самом конце приносит свои соболезнования и просит оставаться сильным. Хёнсу благодарит его и тут же забывает, медленно двигаясь в сторону зала, где его ждет давно арендованная ячейка рядом с большим панорамным окном. Он остается до самого закрытия, касается пальцами стеклянной дверцы и не может вымолвить не слова. Перед самым уходом он собирается с силами, выдавливает из себя улыбку и произносит:

— Надеюсь, ты нашел её.

Хёнсу заказывает себе билет до Сеула, когда тоска становится особенно сильной, когда он ловит себя на желании снова попытаться вырвать из груди небьющееся сердце. Он собирает оставшиеся вещи в старую дорожную сумку, с которой путешествует последние пятьдесят лет, и оставляет её в коридоре под вешалкой. Выкатывает из комнаты чемодан и долго роется внутри в поисках фотографии, которую он хотел забрать с собой.

В день отъезда он покупает букет цветов, кладет во внутренний карман фотографию и едет в колумбарий. Кивает охраннику на входе и медленно идет по выложенному мраморной плиткой залу, залитому солнечным светом. У него остается не так много времени до поезда, но последние часы в Пусане Хёнсу хочет разделить с тем, кто заново научил его чувствовать себя живым. Он помещает цветы в специальную подставку, прикрученную рядом с дверцей, и достает из кармана фотографию. Ту самую, где они со стариком сидят в парке, улыбаясь в камеру и щурясь от яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. Кладет её на полку и в последний раз проводит кончиками пальцев по резному рисунку на урне.

— Покойся с миром, дорогой друг.

Хёнсу возвращается домой за вещами, в последний раз обводит взглядом пустые комнаты и выходит наружу, запирая за собой дверь. Стучится к соседке и ждет, пока ему откроют, чтобы вложить в чужую руку ключи и на невысказанный вопрос просто кивнуть головой. Соседка обнимает его, целует в щеку и желает счастливого пути. Из окна такси Хёнсу видит, как она машет ему вслед, украдкой вытирая слезы, и чувствует, как внутри появляется знакомая дыра, бездонная пропасть, высасывающая все его эмоции — хорошие или плохие, все его тревоги и переживания, всю его боль. Его собственный защитный механизм, который позволяет ему держаться столько лет и не сойти с ума.

На вокзале шумно, люди снуют туда-сюда, переговариваются между собой, кричат. Кто-то спит, запрокинув голову, кто-то меряет шагами зал ожидания, кто-то не сводит взгляда с электронного табло. Хёнсу слышит, как объявляют его поезд, и спешит на платформу. Находит своё место в последнем вагоне и, уложив багаж на верхнюю полку, откидывается на спинку кресла. Поезд медленно набирает ход, Хёнсу смотрит, как за окном проносятся махины домов, сменяющиеся бескрайним полем. Он прощается с Пусаном, с городом, который дал ему так много, который подарил ему ещё одну жизнь. Прощается с морем, с бушующими волнами и холодной водой. Прощается с людьми, которых никогда больше не увидит, но по которым уже начинает скучать.

Хёнсу не знает, что ждет его впереди. Он боится будущего, боится неизвестности, боится боли. Но больше всего он боится остаться один в огромном мегаполисе среди нескольких миллионов людей. Обещание, которое он дал старику, ведет его вперед, по очередному узкому мосту над пропастью, который Хёнсу, во чтобы то ни стало, решил перейти.

— Прощай, мой дорогой друг, — шепчет Хёнсу бескрайнему горизонту и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в ритмичный стук колес.


End file.
